


spend my last dance with you

by r4m3nlvr



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slightly Sci-Fi, end-of-the-world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: Ken and Justin spend what would perhaps be the last night of their lives together.[ drabble-ish, apocalyptic, KenTin ]
Relationships: Justin de Dios/Ken Suson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	spend my last dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is how depressing my thoughts get sometimes

No one knew when it started. No one knew why. But for the past few months, the entire planet had been facing calamity upon calamity.

Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, tsunamis. Natural disasters were followed by man-made conflict. All of a sudden, there were diseases that wiped-off half of the human populace. Civilization began to crumble as people started an uprising against the government. Cities and countries became lawless wastelands, everyone was out to fend for himself.

Then came the cosmic disasters. Left and right, scientists warned of extraterrestrial bodies approaching earth's atmosphere. It was only a matter of time before meteorites came crashing into Earth, killing off the majority of those who survived. 

Overall, it was like living in a bad sci-fi movie with no happy ending. Justin sat on the floor, hands hugging his knees as his cried silently. Grief overwhelmed his soul. So much so that he wasn't even sure what he was crying about.

Josh, Sejun and Stell were all gone. Josh had died protecting them from people who attempted to invade their home. Sejun had gone to get them food and supplies, but he never returned. Stell followed in Josh's footsteps and perished as Justin and Ken ran for their lives.

They had been running ever since. Just Ken and Justin, literally against the world.

If Justin had known that it would be this lonely to lose people, he wouldn't have opened his heart to them in the first place. His heart had been ripped out three times already, and he wouldn't bear it if he lost Ken, too.

Ken, who had been his saving grace through the entire ordeal. Ken, who had held his hand as they ran from place to place with no definite destination. Ken, who could still make him smile in spite of the pain. Ken, who put him back together each and every time he was falling apart.

Justin didn't know how Ken did it. He always looked so calm and collected. Even now, as Ken paced around the decrepit abandoned home they now claimed as their safe zone, he looked peaceful... divine.

He moved about with grace. Every step fluid, as if he was dancing and floating rather than walking. He stood poised like a warrior who had nothing to fear.

And his eyes... his eyes that looked at Justin as if he could tell what Justin was thinking. His eyes that Justin could stare at forever, if he was allowed.

Ken saw Justin watching him, surprised at first when he saw tears streaming down the younger's face. But then he stepped away, turned the battered, old CD player on, and approached Justin with an apologetic smile on his face.

Elvis Presley was singing _Can't Help Falling in Love_ in the background.

Ken got down on one knee and held his hand out to Justin. "Let's dance, Jah?"

" _What_?" Justin replied, wiping his tears and the mucus that dripped down his nose. "Dance?"

"Yeah... like we used to do..." Ken took Justin by the hand and helped him up.

"But---"

" _Ssssh_ ," he said. "Let's... just enjoy the time we have now, okay?"

Ken pulled Justin close, one hand snaking around Justin's waist while the other tangled their fingers together. Justin's heart beat wildly in his chest. It was a good kind of ache, as it reminded him that he was alive. That he was there, being held by his most precious person... even if it would be for the last time.

_No, I don't want this to be the last_ , Justin thought.

He rested his head at the crook of Ken's neck. There, he wept silently.

It would have been funny to an onlooker. Justin was taller than Ken, but he looked twice as small as he bent down to put all his weight on his companion. Ken held him so closely with his strong arms, much like how he held Justin's world together. They swayed.

" _Jah_..." Ken's voice trembled a little. Justin looked up and caught his companion's fearful gaze with his own. Ken's eyes reflected the exact emotions that Justin was feeling: fear, grief... unconditional love.

Justin wasn't sure exactly what happened. But the next thing he knew, his arms were wrapped around Ken's neck, while the other pulled Justin even closer to himself by the waist.

They shared a deep and passionate kiss, a conversation of a thousand words exchanged between their lips, as their tears flowed down their cheeks, unrelenting.

If only they had been braver before this. If only they had acknowledged their feelings. If only it didn't take the end of the world to declare their love.

Would anything have changed?

Outside, the evening sky slowly turned to orange. The light gradually became brighter and brighter until the entire Earth seemed to be enveloped by an approaching sun.

_I'm sorry. I love you. Thank you._

Justin's final thoughts were loud against the explosion outside. And as the world faded away into nothing, Ken and Justin continued to dance to music for the last time.


End file.
